La Enfermedad
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Wander sufre de una extraña enfermedad, quien parece tener la solución es nada menos que Lord Hater (Odión)
1. El inicio

Pairing: Wander/ Lord Hater, mi primer fanfic de Wander Over Yonder (Galaxia Wander), Simplemente amo Skeleton Dance, es el nombre de este Ship maravilloso.  
Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones cuando quieran(?) el próximo capítulo estará aquí pronto.

Las alarmas de la nave habían comenzado a sonar hacía ya varios minutos, el Comandante Peepers sin perder un instante dio la orden a los watchdogs de perseguir a la Zbornak Sylvia, que como era habitual, cargaba a esa molesta bola de pelos anaranjados en su espalda, corriendo frenéticamente por los pasillos de la nave de Lord Hater.

Era extraño que Sylvia no se quedara a dar unos cuantos golpes a los soldados cíclopes que habían sido enviados a perseguirla. Peepers observaba todo desde la segura cabina de vigilancia, intentando encontrar un patrón, algo que le dijera hacia dónde se dirigía el molesto dúo. No iba a arriesgar su trasero a ser pateado por la Znorbak. Pero algo má llamóla atención edl Comandante Peepers; Wander, la pequeña y simpática obsesión de Lord Hater ignoraba por completo a los soldados, cosa que nunca había hecho antes, si hasta incluso le llegó a organizar fiestas de cumpleaños y darles regalos personalizados a cada uno.  
En ese momento se dio cuenta hacia dónde se dirgía Sylvia.

-¡LA HABITACIÓN DE LORD HATER!-gritó Peepers, su ojo abierto completamente de la sorpresa, asustando a los soldados que supervisaban las cámaras. Salió disparado del sector de vigilancia, puesto que nadie había logrado detener a los intrusos no le quedaba opción más que hacerlo él mismo. Castigaría a esos inútiles watchdogs ni bien se deshiciera de Sylvia y Wander.

Llegó justo a tiempo para impedirle el paso a Sylvia, interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta de Lord Hater, con el arma ya en mano. La Znorbak retrocedió de forma instintiva, y luego su expresión de sorpresa cambió a una de total desesperación.

-¡Peepers! No tengo tiempo para esto. Sé que no debí irrumpir en tu nave de esta forma, pero creeme que lo menos que quisiera es estar aquí. –recibió un disparo por respuesta, que pudo evitar a tiempo, sacando a un Wander semi inconsciente en sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo para protegerlo. - ¡Espera! Es Wander, yo sé que no ha sido más que una molestia para ti y tu imperio de idiotas malvados, pero ahora eso no importa. Necesita ver a Hater. He intentado todo, nada parece funcionar…

-¿Que no es importante? Eso es lo único que importa. Hiciste mal en venir aquí, Sylvia, ahora me desharé de ti de una vez y para siempre.

En ese momento Sylvia perdió la paciencia, dejando a Wander descansar en la pared, se apresuró a intentar golpear a Peepers. Ambos se vieron interrumpidos antes de empezar por Lord Hater, que oyendo todo el escándalo había decidido ponerle fin con sus propias y huesudas manos. Echando chispas por sus manos, notablemente molesto, Hater gruñó de forma aterradora.

-¡PEEPERS! ¿qué significa esto? ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR! – solo en el momento que sujetó a su comandante por el cuello del uniforme, notó la presencia de los intrusos. Sus ojos brillaron con más rabia que nunca.

-Hater, por Grop, que suerte que te veo, es Wander, él….

-¡Silencio! Siempre es Wander, siempre será Wander, frustrando mis planes y no dejándome siquiera dormir en paz…

-¡TE NECESITA CABEZA HUECA! –la Znorbak gritó de pronto, su paciencia ya consumida por la situación, luego de días de cuidar de un Wander enfermo y la huida hacia la nave no había calmado sus nervios en lo más mínimo.

El odio y la ira de Lord Hater pareció consumirse de golpe, mirando a la compañera de Wander sorprendido, incrédulo.

-¿él qué? –preguntó notablemente más calmado, sus brazos elevados en una amenaza vacía sin los típicos rayos que salían de sus manos.

Sylvia tomó al nómade anaranjado nuevamente en sus brazos , el cual susurraba cosas incoherentes, pero la palabra más recurrente de sus labios era "Hater".

-Lo he llevado con todos los doctores que pude, pero no hace más que empeorar. – Hater observó atentamente, con seriedad pero sin rastro de ira al pequeño alien. El color de su pelaje estaba más oscuro, sus mejillas estaban rojas evidenciando algún tipo de fiebre, abría los ojos por momentos, desorientado.- No parece ni reconocerme a causa de la fiebre, lo único que dice es…. Tu nombre todo el tiempo. El último curandero al que visité dijo que sólo debía darle lo que quería. – Sylvia miró a Lord Hater fijamente, sin rastro del odio que sentía por el huesudo.

Parecía ser… No, no era posible. Un ser tan feliz, tan alegre y lleno de rayos de Sol como era Wander no podía contagiarse de una enfermedad tan negativa. Pero por el color oscuro de sus ojos, el extraño brillo naranja que despedían sus pupilas alrededor sólo le recordaban a Hater de la enfermedad que hacía mucho tiempo él mismo había sufrido…aquella que le otorgó sus poderes.  
La Znorbak hizo bien en traerlo a su nave, sólo otro ser de oscuridad y energía negativa podía curar una patología como esa. Pero dependiendo del tiempo transcurrido no sabía cuánto del cerebro del nómade se habría consumido para ese entonces.

Los soldados habían aparecido en el pasillo para ese entonces, observando la escena igual de atónitos que Peepers.

-Señor…

-¡Peepers! Quiero que vayas a la biblioteca y traigas…ajem… _Ese_ libro especial. –bajo la incrédula mirada del Comandante Peepers, Hater tomó a Wander en sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la habitación, con Sylvia siguiéndolo de cerca.- Y dile a los watchdogs que se retiren inmediatamente, esto no es un espectáculo, o quizás sí…-Hater sonrió con maldad- podemos estar en presencia del nacimiento de una estrella oscura.

-Si…Espera…¿Qué?! –gritaron Sylvia y Peepers a la vez.


	2. Hater's Room

Ignorándolos a ambos por completo, Lord Hater ingresó a su habitación con Wander en brazos luego de desactivar las trampas.

Un soldado rompió el incómodo silencio, sacando a Sylvia y a Peepers de su asombro.

-Señor… deberíamos traer alguna comida vegetariana para Wander? Sé que son de sus favoritas, y ya que Lord Hater no aparenta querer destruirlo… -Un disparo alcanzó al soldado, interrumpiendo su pregunta.

-¡VUELVAN A SUS PUESTOS, Y NO QUIERO NINGÚN TIPO DE COMENTARIO RESPECTO A LA SITUACIÓN! ¡Para ustedes, todo fue una falsa alarma! –gritó Peepers, el arma en su mano aun humeando. Al instante todos los Watchdogs salieron corriendo, siguiendo las órdenes del Comandante, dejando finalmente el pasillo despejado. Sólo el torpe Tim quedó en el pasillo, tropezando con sus propios pies cada dos segundos.

-¡Tú, Zbornak! –Sylvia se sobre saltó involuntariamente, tragando con dificultad. Las horas sin descanso estaban haciendo mella en sus ánimos.- Vamos a ver qué ocurre con esa molesta bola de pelo anaranjado que llamas "amigo". Jizzz, realmente estabas tan desesperada como para venir aquí, cierto? –comentó sin darle mucha importancia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, sólo para notar que no había desactivado las trampas. Sí, sería una larga noche-madrugada.

::::::-

Captain Tim había hecho estragos en la habitación de Hater, como era de esperarse, pero por lo menos no había destrozado su cama de nuevo. Cuando Hater entró con Wander, el pequeño arácnido saltó a su rostro hueso, como era habitual. Intentando que el alien no cayera de sus brazos, Hater quitó a Tim de su rostro, arrojándolo prácticamente al suelo.

-¡Sentado! –Tim obedeció, como si supiera que algo serio estaba sucediendo. Acto seguido, Wander fue colocado cuidadosamente en la gran cama. Repetía sin cesar el nombre de Hater, y cada cierto tiempo, al darse cuenta que estaba frente a él, sujetaba su barbilla entre sus manos y sonreía, susurrando muy suave "aquí estas, sabía que no me abandonarías…" .  
Era peor de lo que Hater imaginaba, y realmente pertubador. Desconocía que la sustancia que le otorgó sus poderes causara semejante cantidad de delirio.  
Pero era Wander de quien estamos hablando, siendo un ser tan tan tan molesto, extraño, con la necesidad patológica de ayudar, seguramente causaría efectos extraños.

Un huesudo dedo enguantado descansaba sobre la barbilla de Hater. Existía una cura, estaba casi seguro de ello. Tenía un libro junto a sus videojuegos que hablaba de estos casos, la cura debía estar escrita allí.

Usando sus poderes, movió la mayor cantidad de desorden posible a un costado de la habitación, para tener el espacio libre y poder moverse libremente. Buscando entre sus videojuegos, arrojando cajas vacías de los juegos que ya había pasado al piso. Estaba a punto de perder su paciencia cuando lo encontró. Lleno de polvo como era de esperarse, y algo quemado los bordes. Extraño, Hater no recordaba haberlo quemado con sus rayos.

Pasando rápidamente las páginas, encontró lo que estaba buscando bajo el título de "única Cura para la Fiebre Oscura", en el subtexto agregaba más veces la palabra "única", "única conocida en el universo profundo y más allá de la galaxia". Sus ojos verdes pasaron muy atentamente por la página, leyendo palabra por palabra, grabándolas en su memoria. De pronto soltó el libro como si lo hubiera mordido, dejándolo caer el suelo, mirándolo horrorizado.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió del otro lado y entraron unos maltrechos Peepers y Sylvia.

-¿Señor? ¿Está todo en…?

-No, no, no. Lo siento. No hay cura. Ya revisé. Alguien debe haber arrancado esa página del libro. Lo siento Sylvia, Wander está más allá de mis manos para ayudar. –dijo todo esto tan rápido que casi no se le entendieron las palabras. Saliendo rayos de sus brazos, apuntó hacia el libro, pero Sylvia desvió con gran fuerza sus manos hacia el techo, justo antes de que los rayos salieran.

-¡Espera! No puedes destruirlo sin que yo lo haya leído. - Destruyeron buena parte de la mampostería, la cual cayó en pequeños trozos sobre Hater. Él sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, molesto mientras la Zbornak leía desesperada buscando una cura que pudiera ayudar a su Wander.  
Sus ojos como platos cuando por fin halló la respuesta, sus manos temblaban y punto de tirar el libro.

-Un…beso de su amor verdadero? O en consecuencia de quien el enfermo esté llamando en medio de sus delirios. ¿ES EN SERIO?

De fondo se escuchaba la risa realmente divertida de Peepers.

-Lo sé, es estúpido! De ninguna forma puede ser cierto, y aunque lo fuera no sucederá ni aquí ni en un millón de años! Yo besar a mi más grande enemigo, cómo no. – Hater dijo esto último con un imperceptible sonrojo verde en sus mejillas de hueso. Peepers lo había notado.

-Entonces, Wander, si sobrevive a su estado actual, desarrollará cierto tipo de poderes oscuros? –Preguntó Peepers intrigado.

-Eso fue lo que pasó conmigo. Pero no será bonito. Ni un poco. Esto recién empieza. El proceso demora un año entero en completarse.

Ahí Sylvia perdió el poco temple que le quedaba.

-Escucha maldito egoísta.- dijo con un tono amenazante, su rostro pegado al de Hater, agarrándolo del cuello de su túnica.- Si Wander se muere, tú también te mueres. No me importa lo que sea necesario hacer, no me importa tener que destruir a todo tu inútil ejército con mis propias manos, si el maldito libro dice que debe recibir un beso de a quien llama en sus delirios, WANDER LO RECIBIRÁ.

-Syl…baja el tono por favor, mi cabeza se siente muy dolida… -Susurro una voz chillona, llamando la atención de todos en la habitación. Wander se sentó lentamente en la cama, apenas notando la suave sábana que lo cubría, acariciando su pelaje. Revisó su cabeza para asegurarse que su sombrero estuviera en su lugar, suspirando aliviado cuando lo sintió. Aún estaba demasiado débil como para levantarse.- ¿Hater? –Wander miró a su alrededor, notando que estaban en la ya conocida habitación de Hater. Un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, incorporándose de un salto. -¿Qué pasó aquí?

Por poco no puede mantenerse en pie, Sylvia y Hater se aproximaron a su lado con rapidez, Sylvia sentándolo de nuevo en la cama.

-No…no recuerdo nada… -dijo el alien anaranjado débilmente.

-Te enfermaste, Wander. Estabas delirando. No recuerdas a quién llamabas? –Wander negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más mareado que antes.

-Syl, tengo hambre.

Sylvia lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Hater y Peepers, llevando a Wander a los comedores de la nave.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Buenas! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste la lectura.

Besara Hater a Wander? Le dará la cura de su enfermedad? Obtendrá poderes oscuros nuestro deambulante favorito?


	3. Intenciones

-Te enfermaste, Wander. Estabas delirando. No recuerdas a quién llamabas? –Wander negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose más mareado que antes.

-Syl, tengo hambre.

Sylvia lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, bajo la atenta mirada de Hater y Peepers, llevando a Wander a los comedores de la nave. Peepers se aseguró unos momentos antes que salieran que las trampas estuvieran desactivadas, pues creía que el viajero de pelo anaranjado no las soportaría muy bien, aún se encontraba débil. Verlo pasar por aquellas trampas hubiera sido muy divertido, pensó el Comandante.

Cuando ambos hubieron salido de la habitación, Peepers se volteó a ver a Hater, la incredulidad dibujada en el ojo gigante que tenía por cara. Hater se sorprendió que a pesar de tener una sola pupila y ningún otro rasgo, el Comandante pudiera ser tan expresivo. Debería sentirse amenazado, cuando su Segundo al Mando le miraba de aquella forma generalmente terminaba en una fuerte discusión, casi pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, Hater mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, sujetando tus manos detrás de su espalda, firme en su postura.

-Señor… ¿Podría usted decirme qué rayos estaba haciendo?! ¡La oportunidad de destruir a su némesis más odiado estaba allí, frente a sus ojos! Wander y la Zbornak estaban débiles, pudimos haber aprovechado esa ventaja. – Como era habitual, el Comandante estaba gesturizando demasiado con sus pequeñas manos y brazos, dándole el tan deseado, y cómico énfasis. -¿Qué pensaba para traerlo a su cuarto? ¿Acaso le importa? Es pequeña bola de pelos viajera no ha hecho más que meterse en medio de nuestros planes para conquistar la galaxia, y usted le da refugio cuando está enfermo?! ¿QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO?

Hater dejó que su pequeño comandante se desahogara, sabía que no tenía sentido intentar detenerlo cuando se ponía a parlotear cosas incoherentes de esa forma. Rascó su barbilla, con la postura más relajada, desinteresado en lo que Peepers tuviera que decir. Eso solo terminó por agregar más furia a la casi incontrolable ira que sentía.

-Peepers…

-¡Y dejarse amenazar por esa estúpida Zbornak! Sin siquiera dar un indicio de querer defenderse!

-¡ ** _Peepers_**! –Finalmente obtuvo la atención de su comandante. Masajeando los puentes de su imaginaria nariz con su mano enguantada, Hater habló con una calma poco habitual en él. – Peepers, ¿Confías en mí?

-Por supuesto señor. Pero no le veo el sentido a…

-Entonces déjame que te explique la situación. ¿Trajiste el libro que te pedí? –Ante la negativa del otro, Hater suspiró – Necesito ese libro, es probable que los detalles acerca de la extraña y absolutamente molesta especie de Wander esté allí. Necesitamos saber cómo funcionará _la enfermedad_ en él. Como lo veo, hay dos posibles reacciones. La enfermedad termina por destruirlo, lo cual sería un alivio porque conlleva meses eternos de sufrimiento que estoy dispuesto a disfrutar. O la enfermedad logra asimilarse con éxito en su pequeño cuerpecito, deformando su genética, luego de freír su cerebro. ¿Sabes qué significa eso Peepers? Que podemos ganar un poderoso aliado. Si la enfermedad avanza y se le otorgan poderes oscuros a Wander, deformará su cerebro, haciendo que toda su estúpida palabrería acerca de cómo no hace daño ayudar a los demás, y de cómo va por la galaxia haciendo amigos, cambiará. Oh sí. Si mal no recuerdo, su personalidad cambiará completamente. Incluso cabe la posibilidad de que él trate de conquistar la galaxia por sí mismo.

A Peepers la idea no terminaba de agradarle. Contrajo su ojo en sospecha, analizando en su mente todo lo dicho por Hater. Era una buena estrategia, eso lo admitía, aunque no implicara a Wander siendo destruido a manos de su Señor. Pero, otra vez, era Wander de quien se hablaba. Quizás saliera sin daño de esta situación, más bondadoso y estúpido que antes.  
Aún así, Peepers había notado ese extraño brillo anaranjado en sus ojos, le daba un aire taciturno y a la vez pertubador al viajero. La enfermedad seguía allí, no había desaparecido ni una pizca. Era probable que biología del pequeño alien le haya permitido sobreponerse a la adversidad de la fiebre.  
Un giro de personalidad, haciéndola opuesta. Sin duda Wander se volvería alguien peor que Dominator. Eso le llevó a pensar en Hater. ¿Él había sufrido un cambio radical de personalidad? ¿La enfermedad le otorgó aquel cuerpo de huesos?

Tenía muy poca información, y eso a Peepers le irritaba en sobremanera. Dando un largo suspiro, el Comandante decidió interrumpir el silencio, con la pregunta que se paseaba en su mente hacía un rato ya.

-Señor. ¿Su propia personalidad cambió luego de pasar por " _la enfermedad"?_

La reacción de molestia no se hizo esperar. Hater cerró sus puños con fuerza, sus ojos brillando con rabia. Peepers estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa mirada como para sentirse intimidado.

-¿Cómo te atreves Peepers? Implicar que en algún punto de mi existencia yo fui alguien bueno. Blagh..-Hater sacó su lengua como señal de asco, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.- No Peepers, siempre he sido así. Sólo que sin estos totalmente increíbles y geniales poderes. Sin ellos no habría empezado mi conquista galáctica. –Luego de escupir cada palabra con odio, la expresión de Hater reflejó incomodidad. No era un tema agradable, ni algo que quisiera recordar con frecuencia. Ya tenía suficiente recordatorio con esos rayos verdes saliendo de sus manos enguantadas cada que lo deseara. No lo admitiría jamás, su orgullo no lo permitía, pero sin su fiel Comandante Peepers tampoco habría comenzado su conquista de mundos.  
Le dirigió a Peepers una mirada llena de furia. -¿Qué esperas? VE A BUSCAR ESE MALDITO LIBRO, PEEPERS.

-Señor, sí Señor. –Sin más que dudas y un sentimiento horrible en su estomágo, Peepers salió disparado de la habitación.  
Realmente deseaba dormir. Un descanso de Hater, de Wander, de esa Zbornak.

::::::::::::::-

El camino al salón comedor de la nave de Hater había sido dificultoso. No por los Watchdogs en el camino, quienes ignoraron a la Zbornak y a su amigo, sino porque Wander apenas lograba mantenerse en pie.

Sus pensamientos se sentían desordenados, sin rumbo fijo. Por momentos el rostro de Hater aparecía en su mente, provocándole aún más desconcentración, otros momentos sólo veía el rostro preocupado de Sylvia de los días que había sido preso de la fiebre. La fiebre persistía, sus huesos débiles, sus músculos apenas respondiendo a la órdenes de caminar, el mareo se lo indicaba. Una escena extraña lo hizo tropezar. Él, intentando besar a Hater, en un intento de rogar que se quedara a su lado. El color subió a sus mejillas iluminándolas de rojo, notable a pesar del color de su pelaje.

-Wander, ¿estás bien amigo? –Sylvia se preocupó, notando el sonrojo de su compañero, creyó que la fiebre había vuelto con más fuerza. Finalmente lo guió en la mesa más cercana. Uno de los soldados encargados de la cocina ya estaba esperando a Wander con una cena liviana, a pesar de ser madrugada. El comedor estaba mayormente vacío, lo cual ayudaba a Wander a intentar ingerir bocado sin que su cuerpo lo rechace con suma concentración. Era difícil. Tanto que apenas notó la pregunta de Sylvia. Ella se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de su compañero, que estaba entretenido con un bocado de su sándwich vegetariano.

-Lo siento, Syl. Sólo estaba pensando en un sueño extraño que tuve en mi delirio. De hecho no estoy del todo seguro que haya sido un sueño. Pero Es demasiado ridículo para ser cierto. –Hablaba muy lento, cosa impropia de él.

-Hablas del sueño con Hater? –Arqueando una ceja, demasiado cansada para pensar siquiera en su significado. ¿Sería posible que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado? ¿Y de nada más que Lord Hater? Aunque, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que Wander había estado **obsesionado** con el villano, tendría cierta lógica que la causa fuera un simple enamoramiento. Eso podía manejarlo, ella conocía el enamoramiento, era temporal, sino se cultivaba simplemente desaparecía, pero Wander había estado cultivando aquella obsesión hacía casi dos años ya. Al menos tenía el consuelo que de parte de Hater no era correspondido, ¿o sí?

Wander estaba ahora visiblemente sonrojado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, la pregunta lo agarró con la guardia baja. Apenas pudo tragar su bocado de comida, mirando nerviosamente a los costados. Si Sylvia había preguntado es porque lo sabía, porque sus delirios manifestaron aquel sueño en forma que fuera perceptible para los demás, ella no era tonta, comenzaría a sacar conclusiones y no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta que el viajero estaba preso de un fuerte enamoramiento-obsesión de quien lo llamaba su más grande enemigo. De haber podido habría salido corriendo. El nómade no estaba preparado para afrontar sus sentimientos, no ahora, no después de todo lo que había sucedido en la galaxia a causa de Dominator. ¡Él intentaba emparejar a Hater con Dominator, por Grop! Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás era sólo otra forma de seguir negando sus propios sentimientos.

Distraerlo, hacer de Lord Hater alguien inalcanzable. _Que el huesudo estuviera con alguien más, alguien de su talla, que pudiera hacerlo feliz._

Sólo aquello podría detener la obsesión de Wander, y lo sabía. Pero cada vez que estaba en presencia del otro, su estómago se sentía liviano, la sangre subía rápidamente a sus mejillas, a su cabeza, haciendo que imagine cosas que probablemente nunca pasarían. Wander no era estúpido. Pero no podía evitarlo, se había vuelto algo adicto a esa sensación de ensueño que Hater le provocaba. Y tenía bastante autocontrol…a veces.

-No debí haberme metido en esa cripta maldita, ¿cierto, Syl? –Wander evitó la pregunta, sacando a luz el origen de toda esa situación de la enfermedad, en la cripta que visitó había tenido su primer ataque de Fiebre Oscura. Y luego toda la situación había simplemente salido de su control. Sus ojos aún ardían un poco.

Sylvia Suspiró, realmente estaba agotada.- Mira, Wander, sabes que yo nunca podría juzgarte, menos por algo que no se puede manejar, como el amor. Pero creo que eso te ayudó a enfermarte. El reprimir tus emociones la mayoría del tiempo no es nada sano, hace que tu cuerpo enferme. –Wander la miraba con grandes ojos tristes, algo vidriosos. – ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta lo mucho que deseas estar revoloteando alrededor de Hater todo el tiempo?

-Entonces…¿me estás diciendo que debería decírselo y así me sentiré mejor? –De hecho, la charla ya estaba haciendo que los síntomas disminuyeran un poco. – No es nada sencillo, estamos hablando de Lord Hater.

-Viéndolo de cierto modo, él ya está obsesionado con destruirte. No creo que las cosas empeoren a causa de lo que digas, amiguito. –la Zbornak puso una mano en el hombro de Wander. – Además, te cuidaré de que no te haga daño alguno. Puedo meterme en la ventilación de su habitación mientras ustedes hablan, para asegurarme que no tenga una de sus rabietas de infante. –Sylvia sonrió, limpiando una de las lágrimas de Wander.

Pero el problema de Wander era que incluso él mismo no terminaba por aceptar aquello. Decirlo en voz alta lo volvería algo real, tangible. Decírselo a Hater tendría sus muy reales consecuencias. No podía querer destruirlo más de lo que ya quería, ¿cierto? Un leve temblor corrió por su espalda.

No. Él no era así. Su mirada se puso firme, su postura igual. Acomodó su sombrero en su cabeza, francamente sorprendido que no se cayera antes. Le gustara o no la respuesta, Lord Hater merecía saber la verdad, y él merecía tener alivio en su corazón. Si seguía guardando el secreto su corazón explotaría, estaba seguro.

Luego de terminar su sándwich y su jugo, Wander se limpió la boca, levantándose serio, decidido. Chocó los cinco con Sylvia y ella procedió a colarse en la ventilación, tal como había prometido, al tiempo que Wander llegaba a la habitación de Hater. Desactivó sin problemas las trampas, pues la clave la sabía de memoria de todas las veces que había estado allí. Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus piernas y manos comenzaron a temblar.

Cada paso le demandaba demasiado esfuerzo, pero aún así no se detuvo. Era ahora o nunca. Sintiendo las fuerzas volver a su cuerpo de a poco, fue capaz de saludar a Hater de la forma que siempre lo hacía, un pequeño grito emocionado. El aludido no se sorprendió, seguía leyendo el libro que tenía "la cura" para Wander.

De pronto los ojos de Wander ardieron de forma insoportable unos momentos. Ignorando la sensación, llegó frente a Hater quien no le dirigió más que una simple mirada desinteresada.

-¡Hatey! Sólo venía a agradecerte por no llevarme a mí y a Sylvia a la cámara de tortura que tienes cuando llegamos aquí. Supongo que eso significa que estamos en tregua.

Hater arqueó una ceja- Por ahora, sólo por ahora. Veo que ya estas mejorando. Pronto podré perseguirte por toda la nave, como sea. No es divertido destruirte cuando estas agonizando en medio de una fiebre. –Cruzándose de brazos, empezando realmente a molestarse. Wander era más llevadero cuando no hablaba, cuando la fiebre lo hacía retorcerse de dolor.

La seguridad de Wander flaqueó unos instantes, y Lord Hater se sorprendió de hallar un rastro de temor en la mirada del otro. ¿Finalmente estaba atemorizando a su peor enemigo?  
La sonrisa del pequeño alien anaranjado se curvó de forma contraria, haciendo que su rostro tuviera una expresión confusa. Parecía haber algún tipo de batalla interna dentro del chico.

-Hater…esto… no es fácil. No hay forma fácil de decirlo, ni de ponerlo en palabras. Creo que sí la hay pero no tengo tiempo de buscarla porque quiero sacarme el asunto de mis hombros, y realmente el malestar de mi enfermedad está empezando a volver, y temo que me incapacite nuevamente antes de poder decir lo que debo decirte, y eso sería demasiado rudo y falto de educación, porque no debe dejarse a un amigo con una frase a medio terminar sin posibilidad de continuarla, sin que el amigo sepa qué sucede realmente…-Wander hablaba demasiado rápido, Hater apenas lo entendía, pero lo que sí notó fue el color rojo que fue adoptando el rostro del viajero.

 ** _Oh Grop._**

 ** _No._**

 ** _Es solo una gran broma._**

Hater ya no tenía paciencia, su cabeza explotaba por el insoportable tono de Wander, sus propias mejillas se habían tornado algo verdes. Jalando de los pliegues de su capucha con impaciencia, gruñó con furia.

-¡YA SÓLO CÁLLATE Y DÍ LO QUE DEBAS DECIR!

La expresión de Wander se volvió firme de pronto.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, Hatey.

…..

…..

Entonces el mundo de Hater, junto con toda su mandíbula se cayó por los suelos. Wander lo miraba expectante, pero su expresión era difícil de leer, sus grandes ojos con aquel brillo parecía atravesar al otro, haciéndolo sentir vulnerable.

Hater _Odiaba_ sentirse así. De pronto su cerebro procesó de una vez las palabras de Wander, quien movía nerviosamente sus manos luego de acomodar la quijada del huesudo en su sitio. Sus mejillas quemaban igual que sus rayos verdes, estaba seguro.

Entonces sucedió lo que siempre sucede con Hater cada que desea ocultar sus sentimientos. La ira lo invadió como un tornado, desde dentro, llenando todo su ser. Wander retrocedió unos pasos cuando Hater se incorporó de golpe, gritando y echando rayos por sus manos, pero no parecía asustado, sólo le estaba dando su espacio.

De pronto se sintió de espaldas a la cama, sus manos sujetadas por Lord Hater, quien lo miraba lleno de odio. Quizás Wander ahora sí temblara un poco por la sorpresa, pero su expresión sólo tenía una pequeña sonrisa, inocente.

-¡¿CREES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDO?! DE VERDAD PIENSAS QUE VOY A CREERTE QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE PUSISTE EN MI CAMINO, ARRUINANDO MIS PLANES, MIS CONQUISTAS, MI REPUTACIÓN SÓLO PORQUE ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE MI?! PERO NO, WANDER, VEO LO QUE HACES, TÚ CON TU BANJO Y TUS RAYOS DE SOL Y ARCOIRIS, QUIERES VOLVERME LOCO, QUIERES DERROTARME, NI SIQUIERA TE PREOCUPAS POR MIS SOLDADOS, QUÉ LES PASARÁ SI YODEJO EL NEGOCIO?! DICES QUERER AYUDAR PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HAZ HECHO DESDE QUE TE CONOZCO ES PROVOCARME ATAQUES DE IRA COMO NUNCA NADIE EN LA VIDA! NO! Esto termina ahora! Te destruiré aquí y esta locura terminará por fin!

Un potente rayo ya estaba generándose en la mano robótica de Hater para este momento, pero Wander lo ignoró, sonriendo más ampliamente que antes, riendo por las palabras de Hater de esa forma tan típica suya.

Entonces lo besó.

Y Hater se paralizó por completo.

Su rostro hervía. Podía sentirlo caliente, los segundos pasaban y Wander no se apartaba, es más, parecía muy a gusto. Su pelaje causaba cosquillas en Hater

Aferró más su agarre a las manos de que sostenían a Wander. Juró que lo había sentido ronronear.

Luego de unos momentos, sin saber exactamente por qué extraño motivo, Lord Hater correspondió el beso. La calidez del otro terminó por disolver lo que quedaba de ese pasajero ataque de ira. Su pequeño corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que seguro Wander podría oírlo.

Fue como si su consciencia le fuera removida. Fue de esos momentos como cuando veía a una hermosa chica y balbuceaba como idiota, pero sin el riesgo de hacer el ridículo.

Nada importaba ya, todo estaba muy lejano. Su ejército, Peepers, su deseo de conquistar la galaxia. Una sensación que jamás había tenido antes llenó su pecho de calor, extraño, incómodo y agradable a la vez.  
Pero sentía que ahí en ese momento no necesitaba nada más que los labios de Wander.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

 ** _Quiero darle gracias a quienes me leen en silencio, y a quienes siguen la historia, y a una personita especial que me dejó review, *_* Sin ustedes esto no existiría. Ustedes me alientan enormemente a continuar escribiendo esta historia(?)_**

 ** _Bueno, parece que Wander por fin pudo penetrar el corazón de Hater, sólo necesitaba un besito el pobre, sólo necesitaba amor(?)_**

 ** _Quizás no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero estoy muy agotada, pido disculpas por cualquier error que encuentren. Como sabrán amo a esta pareja, pero no, Wander aún no se curará(?_**

 ** _Aun tengo muchas cosas interesantes planeadas para ellos :D Por favor sigan leyendo! y no duden en escribirme si lo desean._**

 ** _Nos vemos la proxima!_**


End file.
